


Date Night

by KouUsagi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, a lil fluff buried in there too, guess whos back in the mf house!, will i ever incude king wakko?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouUsagi/pseuds/KouUsagi
Summary: Dude's totally whipped for his sister.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot/Yakko, Yakko/Dot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:  
> Hello there again! Thanking all love, hate and fans again in advance. I love yall, the real MVPs cuz I'm still not here to impress anybody!  
> If you're a hater and you here still reading through, you may as well enjoy cuz you nasty af like the rest of us 💖  
> I have other stories in development. I write drafts, then start working on them at the same time. They take while because I get a lil busy, procrasturbate and get writers block REALLY fast 🥴 but I'm still here binch!  
> These stories aren't really linked to each other, but they may vaguely reference each other.  
> I cannot write card games ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Alright sibling, it's almost bed time. Did you take your bath?" Rang out Yakko’s voice from behind, he was in the kitchen putting away whatever leftover food they haven’t eaten especially since Wakko wasn’t here.

Dot sighed, "No fair, Yakko! How come Wakko gets to stay up late because it's" she imitated his Scouse accent perfectly with air quotation marks, "date night!"

Her oldest brother snickered, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous. Cheer up sister, we can have our own date night." he stated slyly.

It could have been true that Dot was jealous of her brother’s Hollywood date nights since she hadn't had a date in months. No matter to her though, since she really wanted her next big Hollywood date to be with Chris Pine more than anything.

She scoffed and folded her arms, “Me, jealous? Get real; I just wanted to stay up a bit longer with one of my favorite brothers. Pleeeease!" She stared up at him with sparkling eyes, hands clasped together.

Yakko turned away from her to resist his sister's charm since it worked. every. time. "Dot it's almost bed time and that's final." he declared.

His baby sister grumbled, but before marching to the bathroom to take a bath, "Can we take one together?"

"Uuuuuhh..." Yakko looked back at the TV, the movie they had previously been watching had ended and nothing interesting really caught his attention around this time anyway. “Fine; there's nothing on anyway."

"Yaaay!" The youngest Warner sister cheered while racing to the bathroom, her brother smiling fondly while following behind her. Dot started the bath water and out of excitement added a lot more soap than she should have to the mix, causing a surplus of soap and bubbles. Idly letting the tub fill she went to the sink and began brushing her teeth. Eventually, Yakko showed up with their towels and by then Dot was finishing up.

After placing their towels on top of the hamper, Yakko made his way to the sink and began brushing his teeth. As Dot began pulling off her clothes, Yakko peaked at her getting a glimpse of her cute little butt, before she ran and cannonball into the tub; creating a huge splash and seeming to have gone farther under than the bathtub would physically allow her.  
"Whaeher mess you dehide to make, you're cleanin et op." her brother stated with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Dot surfaced with a Santa beard of bubbles and peek just her eyes over the edge of the tub to stare at her brother. He was tall, slender, slightly bent over the sink so the toothpaste wouldn't get anywhere else. Then she got down to his lower half, maybe it was his slacks, but it always seemed like Yakko was feminine from the waist down. What was inside those slacks said told a different story. Dot’s eyes continued roaming her slender brother’s body; he was still in the midst of brushing, so he didn't really notice her.

The sound of the turning faucet had broken Dot out her trance. Yakko finished his dental hygiene and began undoing his belt, letting said slacks fall to the floor. Her cheeks flushed and down Dot sank into the tub a bit, her ears the only thing poking from the tub. She didn’t want to be caught staring, that would consider her a pervert and that wasn’t cute at all. But Yakko _had_ noticed and amused, he removed his boxers and joined his sister in the tub.

Once he was settled comfortably in the water, he noticed is sibling was shied away from him, "Are you going to let me see?"

Dot grinned at his voice and turned around to reveal her amazing beard bubble. "I think I'd look rather dashing with a beard!"

Yakko laughed, an image of Dot with a long white wizard beard in the back of his mind, "Sure, then we'll call you Dumbledot or Gandot the Cute!"

She grinned “Hey what games do we have in here?” she fumbled her hands beneath the water, searching for something while glaring at her brother, “You _did_ say we could have our own date night…”

There was a look in his eye that assured Dot of something and it made her cheeks flush ever so slightly, “I _did_ say that, didn’t I.” he smirked at her and leaned in really close to her, her back now pressed against the edge of the tub, but it was only to grab the item floating behind her. "Well wouldn’t ‘ya know. I found the pack of cards."

A little disappointed, but she instantly perked up at the pack of cards,  
"War!" she declared.  
"Tonk?” He counter suggested.  
"Hmm…yeah, alright! Loser of each round has to do whatever the winner wants.”  
Yakko shuffled the cards in his hands, "Deal.” Once he felt the cards were jumbled enough he dealt their 7 cards and let the deck float on top of the water. “ACME Waterproof Playing Cards.” They briefly said in unison to the readers before beginning their game.

Some cards were discarded and a few were picked up. Dot placed down the 8 of club, to which Yakko immediately picked up just to discard a 3 of Hearts. A few face cards and high numbers were picked up and discarded between the two until Yakko placed down a spread of three 9s in front of him. Their exchanges continued and Dot finally placed down a spread of three 7s. Eventually Yakko was the first to discard all of his cards ending this round with a spread of Jack.

“Looks like I win the first round.” He stated rather delighted.  
Dot sighed and let her cards float on the water. “You got lucky that time. What do you want me to do?”  
He turned his back to her and asked a bit sheepish, “Could you wash my back?”  
  


She smiled, “Sure!” she scoot closer to him and lathered the soap on his back before giving it a nice scrub. He sighed happily at the gesture, enjoying the feel of her wet, small hands on his back and shoulders. “All done!” she splashed his back to get the excess bubbles off.

“Ready for another round?” Yakko asked before giving the cards a quick shuffle and dealing them. Dot nodded determined to win this round; unfortunately she didn’t win this time either.  
“Two times in a row!”  
Dot rolled her eyes at her brother, surely third time’s a charm. “Alright, what do you want this time?”

“Not much,” he smiled sweetly at her “just a kiss.” She would have eyed him suspiciously if she didn’t want one herself right about now. When she maneuvered towards him she slipped on a glob of bubble mixture that had settled on the floor and crashed right into him; her face planting in his chest... Yakko gasped a little as he felt her thigh rub against his dick and shyly blushed, “I-I didn’t know you were so eager-”

  
She pressed her whole finger to his lips, before looking up and meeting his gaze, “Shush, I slipped.”  
He lightly laughed at her unamused expression and pushed her hand away, preparing for the kiss by wrapping his arms around her lower back, cupping her butt and pulling her fully into his lap. She tilted her head back just a bit and pecked him softly on the lips leaving a sweet lingering kiss.

“There’s no way you got excited from one little kiss.” She observed as Yakko’s ‘friend’ poked harder against her thigh.

With flirtation lingering in his voice, “Heh, you haven’t seen excited yet.” he retorted as he let her scoot back to her side of the tub. Yakko began shuffling the cards again as Dot began to wash herself while she waited. Eventually Yakko dealt and their game continued...

“Are you rigging the game? This is the third time in a row!” She slapped the cards on the water, and pouted.

“One day I’ll have you saying that without sounding so disappointed...” He sighed.

Ignoring him completely, “I want one more round of this stupid game!”

Yakko had begun bathing, “Another? It’s already kind of one-sided, isn’t it?”

“We’re playing!” she declared while reaching for the rest of the cards, but her wrist was caught by her brother and when she looked at him, she could tell he had something devious in mind. “…What do you want me to do this time?”  
He moved in close and whispered into her ear…Dot could feel the heat and tingles in her cheeks as well as between her legs, “Now? Under the water?”

“Mm-hm!” he hummed with a grin hopeful and wide enough, that his fangs shown through, but Dot scrunched her face, repulsed at the idea of getting soapy water in her mouth, “Bleh, no way! There’s too much soap!”

“Alright, but you owe me.” He released her wrist and she began shuffling and dealing the cards and their final game began. A few minutes of discarding and picking up cards later; Yakko thought he had the lead until Dot laid down her spread of 4 Kings first. “I’m really starting to think you were interfering with our game.” She stated more annoyed than joyous.

“Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III, I could never lie to any of my siblings about such a serious card game. Especially with what we have at stake.” Yakko discarded a card to pick up the one Dot dropped and laid down his spread of three 10s. The close game went on a moment longer until Yakko felt instant regret; he shouldn’t have discarded his 6 of diamond. The moment he saw Dot pick it up, he cursed under his breath, “Shit…!” and she dropped the rest of her hand in triumph displaying her spread of 6.

“Ahh..! There goes my winning streak.” He grumbled slamming the cards onto the water. After Dot took immense pleasure in Yakko’s defeat, she decided it was time to get out; they’d been soaking long enough. She turned on the shower head to rinse off any access soap; while a pouty Yakko pulled the cork to let the water drain soon following suit with is sister.

Dot bundled up in her towel waiting for her brother, “Hurry up Yakko!” he grabbed his towel and briefly dried himself off and wrapped his towel around his waist. Carefully stepping out of the tub, he was greeted by his smiling sister who eagerly grabbed his hand and began to their room.

She's mostly dried off and sits her towel clad body on his bed, slowly spreading her legs open, "F-finger me!" right to the point; they never really had the chance to try anything else, they'd mostly been fumbling about with quickies never really given the chance at actual foreplay, luckily they were ready to go each time the situation arose.

"Is this my reward for beating you so many times?" the sarcasm in his voice matched his face.

"Nooo, it's MY reward!" She asserted; the brat in her starting to show. He chuckled at her aggressiveness.  
  
Figuring Wakko would be gone a little longer than he thought; he decided not to wait to give Dot her special gift.  
“Alright, alright, but wait right there; I have something for you.” He grinned and raced towards his dresser drawer and began rummaging through it, tossing out everything from clothes, stolen movie props, a single dirty magazine, and finally a small box.

“What are you doing?”

“I have something for you.”

“Really? For l’il ‘ol me?! Ooh, let me see!” she idly bounced.

He plopped down to her left on the bed and handed her the small present. Dot listened as she shook the box to guess the item inside. When she couldn’t fathom the idea of what he got her she tore the tape off the slide and opened the flaps. “Oh Yakko…you didn’t!” she stated, his sly smirk not faltering.

“Should I put it on for you?”

Bashful, even if she was sitting in her towel with her brother, she eagerly nodded her head and around her neck clasped a pink leather choker. Dot adored chokers, but she never had one that had a fairly large hoop ring dangling from the fabric.

She raced towards the vanity set and gazed at herself in the mirror, completely adoring the gift her brother gave her. “I love it!” she squeaked as she raced back to her brother, throwing her arms around him and planting a big kiss on his lips. He smiled against the kiss and pulled her into his lap; as he made an attempt to further their make out session, Dot pulled away, “Not before you hold up your half of the deal.”

“Did I tell you that you’re cute when you’re demanding, Princess?”

“I don’t think you tell me enough, really.” She flashed a great grin showing off her dimples before she felt herself playfully tossed from his lap, and face planted into the mattress.

“Hey, watch i-!” Yakko roughly mushed her head into the mattress before she could finish and shoved a digit inside her already slick pussy and began to rapidly pump his finger in and out of her.

“Did my gift make you that happy? I’m touched, really.”  
Dot’s moans were muffled, it was rare that the pair had the tower to themselves, more often than not they had to keep their voices from minimum to mute. Tracing his free hand around to the front of her jaw line, he reached and hooked his finger into the metal hoop and yanked. Dot gasped as her head was forced from the mattress, moaning a little louder than she was usually allowed to. He took that as her response. “That’s what I thought you said.” he let go of her choker and he slowed down his administrations and eased in a second digit.

His sister shivered and raised her lower half and began to desperately roll her hips back against his hand, panting, before Yakko could even continue.  
“D-Don’t stop!” Yakko continued with her wishes, after all this was what she wanted. As he continued ramming his fingers into her tight cunt, he thought of another way of how to please his Dot.

“Hey, sis. I have another way of getting you off, but you have to ask big brother nicely.”

Her little cheeks were flushed as she turned her head as best as she could to face him and put on her sweetest voice possible, “Pleeeease, _oniichan_ …make me cum.”

Sweet music to his ears, he could have melted—literally. He flipped her on her back, removed her towel and spread her legs, getting a good look at her messy pussy before kneeling down to the edge of the bed to line his face up with her. “You’re so cute sis, you really are.” And before she could wonder where this mushy side of him was coming from he thrust his tongue inside her entrance a few times, causing Dot to gasp and twitch in delight. He removed his tongue completely and continued dragging it along her juicy slit until it reached the tip and lashed his tongue at her clit a few times before his lips began to softly kiss and nibble the sensitive button. She tastes so sweet.

“S-Shit! Ah~!” she squealed, her legs threatening to close, but Yakko held both of them spread as he continued the never ending assault on her clit eventually ramming two of his digits inside of her. She moaned aloud, feeling the overwhelming pressure building in her core. He peeked at her and could tell by the euphoric look on her face and that sweet voice that she was getting close. Yakko pulled from Dot’s sensitive button but continued assaulting her with his fingers; not a moment later his sister tensed up around his fingers and released all over his hand. Her body lightly shook and she tried to catch her breath, she was staring at the ceiling, but it seemed to be obstructed by stars.

Her brother removed his fingers and licked some of her sweet juices from them, savoring the taste. Climbing on top of her, he straddled her waist, careful not to put too much pressure on her, but just enough so she couldn’t move much, he hovered over her, “Say ‘ah’ Dottie,” and forced his fingers into her mouth but it wasn’t too long before she bit down on one of them, “Ow! You brat…” he’d definitely have to keep in mind not to call her that when his dick is in her mouth.

He used his free hand to reach down and pinch and twist one of her nipples as punishment, “Owie! OWIE! I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!!” she shouted while writhing beneath him, little did she know that all her resisting was making him more excited. He then went and twisted the other one, “I SAID I WAS SORRY! Y-YAKKO!” she screamed again, feeling tears stream down her face, he could be so mean sometimes.

“Are you going to bite me again?”

“NO! YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE BEING CALLED DOTTIE…! YOU’RE SO MEAN!!” She whimpered, her nipples growing tender by the second. Feeling a little bad he finally let go and kissed her face, wiping away any stray tears. His kisses travelled from her face to her sore, puffy nipples, she gasped at the feeling and tried to relax a bit as his tongue softly lash, but she looked away from him her little lip poking out in a pout.

“You bit me when I didn’t ask, Sweetie.” He chided while his fingers lightly massaged her other swollen nipple, he then kissed under her jaw and was awarded with light laughter. “I love you.” He assured before leaving a tender kiss on her lips; he slipped his tongue inside and she couldn’t resist not kissing him back, she could taste remnants of herself on his tongue. With the pain finally subsiding she finally realized what was poking at her stomach, but she couldn’t move to break from the kiss. Yakko had managed to hook his finger in the choker ring and pulled upward, forcing her to continue to kiss him while he lifted her head just a bit off the mattress. Her brother could feel himself hardening during their make out session, his hand disappeared under his towel to rub himself for a moment then he broke their kiss, a trail of saliva following “I believe you owe me something.” he smirked at her shifting on top of her, hovering just above her chest and pulling the choker so her face was a little closer to his crotch.

She gulped.

"Don't be shy."

It'd be her first time going down on her brother, she often wondered if she could even fit it in her mouth. She swallowed her timidity and she removed his towel from around his waist and revealed his hard dick. She wrapped her tiny hands around the base and gave his tip a few experimental licks. Her brother groaned and bit down on his bottom lip, she then proceeded to lift his shaft and give a long slow lick from the base to the tip and finally popping the tip in her mouth to suckle, all while not breaking eye contact. Yakko loved every bit of it, "Fuck..." he sighed happily as his sister began bobbing her head on the tip trying to ease him all the way into her mouth. She gagged a few times causing her brother to blush, he loved the sound of his sister choking on his dick and it was becoming a bit clear she liked it rougher than most. He pulled on her collar and her face was forced to press further into his crotch. Dot gurgled as her face winced, tears streamed down her face as well as the spit dripping down her chin. Yakko drooled as he could feel himself slide further into her mouth he held her there for a bit and then slowly pulled out of her mouth, leaving a thick trail of saliva; she hadn't quite taken all of him in yet.

"Think you can take the whole thing Princess?" he asked with such affection while softly rubbing his tip on her lips.  
“Yes...” She panted against him, trying to catch her breath.  
"I'll let you do it yourself, since you’re such a big girl now." he cooed.  
  


She smirked up at his gaze and winked before teasing the tip of his cock with soft kisses before spitting onto it, her small hand stroking the mix of spittle and pre-cum over his cock. Yakko's cheeks flushed at his baby sister's actions and then she slid the tip in and licked her tongue around in little circles until she began to bob her head back and forth. Yakko moaned and forced her to look at him by catching her jaw with his left hand and sliding a few more inches into her mouth until she gagged again, this time she was more than half way down.

Dot continued bobbing her head, face red, sloppily slurping up every inch of her brother that she possibly could with the cutest beam. "You're so cute with my dick down your throat,” she hummed happily as a response, causing Yakko to shiver, “y-you just make the cutest faces...like this one..." he purred giving the collar a firm tug and forcing the rest of his hard, throbbing shaft down her throat. She gagged a little harder than usual, grunting angrily as a girl with a mouth full of dick could; fresh tears staining her cheeks but Yakko wouldn't let her budge.  
"I-I know Sweetie...be good for big brother OK? I'll still let you do it, but breathe through your nose." he wasn't going to pull out of her throat.

She took his advice and he gave her some slack so she could continue her sloppy blow job. Dot gazed at her brother’s face as she quickly slid her soft pout on his shaft, Yakko’s moans had encouraged her to slide all the way down again on her own and Yakko lost it. He suddenly used both of his hands to hold her head in place as slowly thrust his hips in and out her mouth, warming her up to the feeling. He noticed her tail wagging.

When he noticed Dot actually liked this a lot better, he quickly picked up the pace in crudely fucking his sister's face. "That's a good girl," he moaned "you're doing amazing..." he panted loving the site of his baby sister downing all 8 inches of his cock while spit and pre-cum dribbled down her chin. The site alone was almost too much for him; he lovingly moaned out her name a few times and when he pulled out, he used his left hand to keep his sister’s head in place while his right quickly stroked his shaft until he released, oozing his hot thick cum onto her mouth and rubbing it on her nose.

Dot tried to be a sport about it by going along and running her tongue against his hard shaft as he came, but Yakko quickly shoved his tip back into her mouth and let her lap up any remaining semen from him. Dot pulled his tip out with a wet sloppy "pop" and her brother shuddered, he stared at the mess he made of his sister, now there was cum all over her cute little face.

Before she could say anything Yakko had shoved her and pinned her arms to the bed and crushed lips against hers, he didn’t mind the semen...well on second thought...he pulled away and licked his salty lips while grabbing his towel to wipe dots mouth and nose; after quickly discarding it, he dove in for another kiss. Dot trying to keep up with her brother's sweet madness finally pulled away, panting for air, but Yakko just continued with showering whatever part of her neck that was exposed with kisses; he just couldn't get enough of her. He sat up, hovering directly over her; he could feel himself stiffening again, but against her entrance and she could too. Dot reached up and placed her hands on his cheeks "Fuck me big brother, now!"

Yakko chuckled, his handsome grin exposing his fangs, he lined himself with her opening and without hesitation pushed himself into her. She was still slick from their previous session but now she was wet for a new cause. He sat up and opened her legs wider, one of his hands gripping her waist, and pushed deeper inside of her causing them both to mouth out. Yakko wasted no time and began to shove his dick in and out of Dot, eventually picking up a steady rhythm.

“You feel so good Yakko!” His sister cried out. Yakko took a moment to scan over the scene before him, his sister a moaning and panting mess with her legs spread; her body lightly jolting with each timed thrust. He gazed down between them and marveled at the creamy mess his sister was making on is dick. She could feel that familiar pressure building within her core again, and Yakko could tell she was getting close. Dot noticed him staring and stretched her arms out to him to break his concentration, he grabbed her wrists and lifts her tiny body off the mattress and rolled over in her place, he made sure her legs were spread across his lap. For support he held up his hands for her to hold; she laced her fingers between his and clutched his hands before she began to vigorously ride, while her brother began to enthusiastically thrust upwards into her.

“Aah~! Please...don’t stop big brother! Fill your little sister’s pussy with...as much cum as you want!!” She moaned excitedly as her tongue hung from her mouth, her little cheeks and most of her face a deep red and her petite frame going limp from pure bliss. Yakko grinned at the adorable mess above him, her pussy clenched around him and he knew they weren’t going to last much longer. With her hand still in his, he hooked the hoop dangling from her neck, pulling her down forcing their faces just inches away from each other; Dot complied but not without first pinning Yakko’s hands on either side of his head. Dot took the lead in rolling her hips back and forth in time of Yakko’s thrusting, driving her closer to climax by the second.

“FFUCK, YAaakko...I-I’M,~!”

“Me too.. ** _Dot!_** ”

They both moaned feeling the full intensity of their orgasm rip through them, the grip on each other’s hands tightening. His little sister closed the gap between their faces with a passionate kiss, Yakko bucked and pushed himself deep as he could inside Dot, releasing stream after stream inside; Dot’s own juices flowing down her inner thighs.

Dot extended their make out session, her hips still slowly rocking at the sensation of her brother still being inside her. She withdrew her tongue from his mouth and nibbled a bit on his bottom lip. When she pulled back he was panting a bit, “How..wher-?”

“I read...a lot of Cosmo..Don’t you..listen?” she pouted breathlessly.

"So that's where you've been getting your filthy language..." Amused, he purred a bit and wrapped his arms around her, turning them on their side and cuddling her like a little plush toy, squeezing her tight. As much as Dot loved this she feared being caught by their unaware sibling, he’d already been gone for hours and could be back any moment; sometimes she felt guilty about her and Yakko's secret, what if Wakko wanted in on it too? But what if he found the idea completely vile...But in that moment Yakko couldn’t care less he was too busy basking in the afterglow and he always got real cuddly after his orgasms, not that she mind but they were usually always pressed for time. Maybe they’d be ok a moment longer, and since they were here anyway... “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Of course you can, Princess.” He murmured finally releasing her from his grasp, deciding the faster he cleaned them up the less he had to worry about being caught by Wakko. Yakko often wondered if his brother had any idea of what he and Dot were up to. He grabbed her towel and began cleaning the mess off her face, chin, and chest and eventually their crotches it was then he realized the ‘wet spot’. He got up and pulled his blanket off the bed and discarded it with their towels in the hamper, “Do you want your PJs?” he asked opening his drawer and slipping on a pair of boxers with lipstick kisses on them. Dot opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the tower door opening—Wakko was home! They briefly shot panicked looks to each other; her answer wouldn’t have mattered fore Yakko had already thrown her night gown at her for her to slip on, he then flicked off the lights and hurried back to his bed, snatching Dot’s blanket off her bed in the process to quickly cover them.

It was quiet for a while and then Wakko slowly opened their bedroom door, he noticed Dot’s empty bed and figured she probably had a nightmare. Probably another dream about Chris Pine getting married to someone other than her. He tiptoed through the room, not even bothering to put on his pajamas, instead he stripped off his sweater and got into bed and pulled the cover over him, almost snoring the moment his head hit the pillow. Yakko and Dot both released a breath they didn’t realize they were holding before shifting around. Her back was turned to Yakko and his arms eventually snaked themselves around her tiny waist, closing the gap between their bodies so he could spoon her. Dot didn’t mind, smiling at the light kiss he left behind her ear.

“Goodnight Princess.” He whispered  
“Goodnight brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mtwah💖~ goodnight everybody!


End file.
